


love will be found in the strangest places

by kryptits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, and while mon-el appears as mike a few times he really isn't important, its a debs au !, its also gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptits/pseuds/kryptits
Summary: Kara Danvers is the shy cousin of the greatest spy of the century, and Lena Luthor is the last free member of the Luthor crime family. Kara has vowed to arrest Lena, and Lena made herself the promise she wouldn't fall for love again. But things don't always go as planned, and when Kara and Lena meet they both find something none of them quite expected to see...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a year, I hope this isn't too bad... anyway, welcome to my DEBS au ! For those of you who don't know, DEBS is a 2004 spy movie where the spy falls in love with the criminal (oh and its gay). You don't need to know the movie to read the fic though, I'll make sure of that !

_National City – 5:59am – D.E.B.S squad official headquarters_

 

When the piercing sound of the alarm blasted off throughout the house at barely 6am, Kara Danvers started questioning her life decisions She pushed herself out of bed, groaning as her hands blindly moved around, searching for her glasses, ears buzzing from the high pitched wail echoing in the room. She sat up on her bed, and quickly glanced at her phone.

 

_Mike – 13 missed calls_

 

“Seriously...” she mumbled under her breath, tossing her phone on the bed behind her before heading to the bathroom to get herself ready.

 

As she finished to put her pants on Alex slams the door open, yelling a “come on Kara hurry up !” over the still-not-off alarm before hurrying down the stairs, promptly followed by James and Winn.

 

Kara was just about to head out of her room when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She promptly answered, making her way downstairs, sighing in relief as the alarms finally turned off.

 

“Kara, can we-”

Kara hung up as soon as she recognised his voice. She had no time to waste on Mike’s shenanigans, and most certainly not at 6:30am on a Monday morning.

 

She locked the door behind her, and hoped in the car seat next to Alex, who promptly drove off. The engine roared as they exited the neighbourhood in a breeze. During the 20 minutes drive to the D.E.B.S University campus, Mike tried calling another three times ; and each time Kara would hang up immediately. Eventually she blocked his number, not having the energy to deal with her ex right now.

 

Somewhere along the ride, Kara decided to break the news to her friends.

“Mike and I broke up,” she shouted over the engine’s roaring purr. God, why did Alex have to enjoy noisy cars so much ?

 

“What ? Why ? I thought everything was going great with you guys,” Alex asked, concerned. “Did he hurt you ? Do I need to give him the Danvers special breakup talk ?”

“Nonono no need for the breakup talk-“

“Then why did you guys break up ?” James asked.

“I wasn’t in love !”

“What did you say ?”

“I said, I wasn’t ! In ! Love !” Kara shouted right as the engine stopped.

“Good God Kara, there’s no need to yell,” Winn winced.

 

“It's just, there was something missing you know ?” Kara continued, paying no attention whatsoever to Winn’s remark. “I need something more, I need it to be a spark,” she paused, glancing around at her friend. “You get me ?”

James smiled. “You are such a romantic, Kara. Don’t let that hurt you.”

 

And with that they all climbed out of the car, and headed into the campus.

 

When they reached the campus dinner, Director Henshaw was already sitted at a small table in a corner of the room. Kara and Alex slid on the bench next to him, while James and Winn settled on the opposite side.

 

“Morning Mister H.,” Alex greated.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Hey Mister H !”

“How you doing Mister H ?”

“Good morning Director Henshaw...”

 

Director Henshaw glanced over at Winn, making a small nod of approval. He joined the squad barely a month ago, and he was still too shy to join in on the small ritual that was refering to Director Henshaw as “Mister H”.

 

Once they all settled down, a waitress came over to take all of their orders. Kara went with her usual, which consisted of 12 pancakes covered of maple syrup, scrambled eggs, two mugs of hot cocoa with a plate of bacon on the side. Alex decided for a coffee, to which she had quickly added “black”, James ordered a cappuccino with some pastries and Winn eventually found his way through the menu and managed to ask for a fried egg with beans.

 

As soon as the waitress had left, Alex turned over to Director Henshaw. “So boss, how you doing ?”

 

“This is not the day for pleasant chit-chat. We’ve received news from a mole in the criminal underground that Lena Luthor has resurfaced.”

 

As soon as Director Henshaw finished his sentence, the entire mood changed. Alex’s playful tone was gone, leaving only a professional attitude unseen in your average 18 year old, only made stronger by years of training. James lost his smile, a frown now making its place on his face, while Winn was looking more confused than anything else. And Kara ? Kara was jubilating. At least she was on the inside. On the outside, she looked quite serious herself ; grinning was hardly an appropriate reaction to hearing such news.

 

Director Henshaw waited for the squad to grasp the gravity of the situation before continuing.

 

“Not only has she resurfaced, she is in National City at the very moment, and she has a meeting scheduled with none other than Roulette for _tonight_. General Lane wants your team in charge. Agent Alex, you’ll be squadron captain, and Agent Kara, will be your second in command. I’ll send over the rest of our intel later today.” He paused, looking around at each member of the squad. “Good luck,” and he disappeared.

 

The team remained silent for a few seconds, processing what they had just been told, before exploding.

 

“Lena Luthor ! I can’t believe this !” Kara exclaimed.

“Everyone, quiet, I’ve just received the files from Henshaw,” Alex shushed.

 

Winn grabbed the opportunity. “I’m sorry to interrupt guys… but who’s Lena Luthor ?”

 

One by one the heads turned to face him. “Kara, do you want to do the honours ?” James asked.

“Oh yes I do,” she answered, grin on her face, and she threw herself in a well practised speech about Lena Luthor.

 

Winn gathered from Kara’s explanations that Lena Luthor was an extremely, if not the most successful criminal of the 21st century. She mostly delt in thieving, her speciality being diamond theft, and this had earned her the nickname of Lena Diamond. Later on, Winn would learn from James that Kara’s cousin Clark Kent- “Wait, you mean Kara is the Superman’s cousin ?!”- had single handedly arrested Lex Luthor, Lena’s older brother, as well as pretty much every other important member of the Luthor crime family. Lena had been the only one able to escape, and Kara had made it her life goal to apprehend her herself. Winn would also be told that Kara had a massive crush on Lena, which apparently everyone seemed to be aware of except for Kara herself.

 

“And the best part-” Alex side eyed her, “The most interesting part is what I meant, is that no one has ever had an encounter with Lena Luthor, and lived to tell about it.” Kara concluded.

 

Just as she finished her explanation, the waitress arrived.

“So I have… 12 pancakes covered of maple syrup, scrambled eggs, two mugs of hot coco with a plate of bacon on the side ?”

 

Kara’s hand flew up.

 

\--------------------

 

_Outskirts of National City – 4:31pm – Secret Villain Lair_

 

“Veronica Sinclair. You probably know her best under the name of Roulette.”

“She runs an illegal fighting ring here in National City. Lots of reputable clients.”

“She also makes big money. Plus, she’s really hot.”

“And, we booked you a table for two at National City’s most romantic restaurant, Les Deux Amours.”

 

Lena briefly considered what Sam and Lucy had just said. “Cancel it. I won’t be going.”

Lucy threw her hands in the air. “C’mon Lena ! It’s been two years, it’s time for you to move on ! Get yourself back in the game, get some of that p-”

“Lucy’s right, Lena,” Sam interrupted. “You’ve been hiding away for two years now, it’s time you got out to see the world.”

“That’s easier said then done when you’re an internationally wanted criminal,” Lena replied.

“Lena, you know this isn’t what I mean.”

 

Lena scoffed. “Anyway, it must be really bad for you to agree with Lucy,” she said, and both Lucy and Sam nodded, earning themselves a glare from Lena.

 

“But I’m still not going,” she concluded, and exited the room. Sam sighed, looking over to Lucy, who whispered “Don’t ask me what to do,” and Sam sighed again and headed out after Lena, promptly followed by Lucy.

 

Lena was pacing around the facility, signing off various papers handed to her as she walked by, followed by Sam who was desperately trying to convince her. Be reasonable, she said, it won’t cost you anything. It’ll do you some good, to be with someone else. And the hardest one to hear : its time to move on. But as much as Lena wanted to give it a try, her heart just wasn’t in it. She wasn’t ready to be heartbroken again.

 

Eventually she ran out of things to sign, so Lena decided to head upstairs. As she climbed up the stairs, Sam turned to Lucy.

“I give up. I tried everything. What she needs right now is a confidence boost, not some well reasoned logic...”

“Ask no more- I will take care of it.” Lucy winked, and headed upstairs, following Lena’s tracks.

 

Sam stood there alone for a second, considering her options, and decided it would be best to head upstairs too. Just in case things got out of hand.

 

“Lena, wait up,” Lucy said as she caught up with her. “I know breaking up is tough. But Sam is right, its been long enough. And before you laugh- or leave, let me finish.” Lucy moved her hands on Lena’s shoulders, strongly gripping them in her hands. “Listen closely. You’re a single, smoking hot lesbian, and you owe it to yourself to use that body of yours to make yourself- and someone else happy.”

 

Lena snickered at the comment. She supposed that Lucy and Sam did have a point. They were right, it had been long enough. She had spent two years cuddled up in some remote lair in Iceland, wasting away her hours. It was time to get herself back in the game. But still….

 

“Fine guys.” Lucy and Sam smiled, ready to high-five- “I’ll think about it.” Lena started walking away, her two friends protesting behind her.

“Lena ! Just give it a try, we’ll be right outside if you need us-”

“What she said ! C’mon Lena, you know we’re not gonna let that go.”

 

Lena sighed. “Okay. Fine. I’ll give it a try.” Lucy and Sam high-fived. “Where is the meeting again ?”

 

\--------------------

 

_National City – 9pm – Les Deux Amours_

 

“Okay squad, lets quickly review our strategy.”

 

James, Kara and Alex were spread throughout the restaurant, while Winn was monitoring the operation from a van parked behind the building. Alex was sitting at the end of the bar, looking around while casually sipping her drink. She already had eyes on Roulette, who was looking for the menu waiting for Lena to arrive.

James and Kara, on the other hand, had infiltrated the staff- James as a doorman, and Kara as a waitress.

 

“James,” Alex started, speaking through her comes. “When Lena comes in, take her coat and stick a mic on her shoulder in the process. Don’t forget to slip a tracker in the coat’s pocket too.” She could see James nod from where she was sitting, to which she answered with a discreet thumbs-up.

“Kara-”

“I’ll be serving at their table. I’ll keep an eye on the two of them at all times, and see use my glasses to take pictures in case they exchange any sensible information.”

Alex hummed approvingly. “Good. And Winn, you’re our safety net. If anything weird happens, you tell us.”

“You got it captain- Oooh, I think she’s here guys,” Alex heard the sound of typing though the comes. “Yep, that’s her alright.”

 

True to Winn’s word, Lena Luthor stepped into the restaurant. She looked around, and Kara could feel her gaze brush on her skin.

 

And when the two of them locked eyes, Kara knew she was screwed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The D.E.B.S opperation meets a few unforeseen obstacles along their mission: Alex is approached by Lucy Lane, the renegade daughter of Director Lane, now working for Lena Luthor, while Kara is forced to face her annoying ex Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I took so much time to update, really. I'm still new with all of this, and I'm not the best at planning ahead... 
> 
> By the way, I thought I'd be important to mention that Lena's hair looks like [this](http://kryptits.tumblr.com/post/168462169978/redkrypto-vaticanrust-punk-girl-in-russia) in this fic, and that she is relatively punk.
> 
> Also special shoutout to Marina from polar-biscuits! her birthday was last week, and I want to thank her (yet again) for being such an amazing person and blessing my life with her presence.

Their eyes lock as soon as Lena sets foot in the restaurant. They were separated by dozens of tables and people, yet somehow their gazes met.

 

Lena quickly pulls her eyes away from the girl, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks, and pulls herself out of her daze. She starts to scan the restaurant for her date. As soon as she catches sight of Roulette, she makes her way to their table. Lena takes in the crowd in the restaurant. Turns out, Sam had been right to put her in a suit- everyone here is definitely wearing their money tonight ; and Roulette most of all, dressed in a fitted red dress that seemed especially made so that one could admire the snake tattoo spiraling down her body.

 

Lena reaches the table, and pulls out her chair to sit down.

“Veronica, hey. Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“Its no problem. I’ve already ordered us some food, I hope you don’t mind ?”

“No, its no problem-”

“Perfect. So, tell me Lena, what brings you back to National City ?”

 

Lena’s mind quickly goes on autopilot as she starts to answer. She does her best to dodge Roulette’s questions, trying not to give away any sensitive information, and reminding herself that the only reason Roulette was meeting with her was to extort some information out of her that she could sell later on. And to have sex, possibly.

 

Lena sighed at the thought. She honestly didn’t know who had thought making her go on a date with Veronica, of all people, was a good idea. Scratch that ; Lena knew exactly which of her friends would think this smart. Lucy had strange taste in people, strange as in she would have sex with any consenting person if the chance presented itself.

Instead of focusing on her own romantic life, Lena reflected on how Lucy had only ever had a few relationships, despite all the people she had met. The last one went back to her time working with the D.E.B.S, before her grand departure about three years ago.

 

She refocuses back on her date, dread filling her as she glances at her phone and notices barely five minutes have passed. Now would be a perfect time for the D.E.B.S to put an end to her date.

 

Lena is suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when a waitress arrived with their drinks.

 

She looks up and cocks an eyebrow as she recognizes the blond girl she had shared a look with upon her arrival. The waitress blushed, their eyes meeting again, and she stuttered as she announced the order, nervously setting the drinks on the table. Lena caught a glimpse of her badge as she did so. _Claire._ She slipped Claire a wink as she turned around to leave, and Lena caught the faint trace of blush deepening once more on the blonds face, before turning her attention back to Roulette.

 

“Lena dear, you never did tell me what business brought you here...”

 

Lena sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 

\-------------------

 

“Kara, how did it go ? Does she recognize you ? I saw her looking at you-”

“Alex, gee, calm down-” Kara huffed from her side of the comms. “I only brought them their drinks, everything’s fine. Did you say she was looking at me?”

“Thats besides the point.” Kara didn’t answer anything, but Alex knew her sister was most likely blushing. Again. Someone really had to tell her she had the hots for the Luthor.

 

Alex went back to her drink as Kara returned to her waitressing duties. She really couldn’t help but worry for Kara, her crush was getting out of hand and god did she hope the Luthor would not catch up on that. Her stomach growled. With all the prep for the mission, Alex hadn’t really taken the time to eat something. She was about to order herself a snack when the coms crackled in her ear.

 

“Alex, we have a problem. Lucy Lane just walked in, and she’s heading straight to you.”

 _Shit._ Alex had to think, and think fast. Lucy Lane hadn’t been in contact with the D.E.B.S for years, so there was no way she could know about their mission-

“Lucy Lane ? She related to Director Lane ?” Winn asked.

“Yeah, his daughter. There were rumors she had started working for the Luthor, but I didn’t think they were real-”

“Guys, shush. I’ll give you the details later Winn. James, did she see you ?”

“No, I don’t think she did.”

“Good.” Alex paused for a second. Lucy and James had... history, to say the least, and she hoped this wasn’t affecting James too much. “She’s coming closer. Don’t do anything unless I say so.”

 

Alex ended the communication and waited for Lucy to approach her. She had to admit that she was intrigued ; she had only ever heard of Lucy Lane from rumors, and the one or two times James spoke of her.

 

She feels Lucy moving closer, and draws in a deep breath. _Steady there Danvers_. _You got this._

 

“Can I buy you a drink ?”

 

Alex turned to face her and smiled. She studied Lucy’s face, playing the part of the surprised single woman who had just been approached by a lady she had definitely never heard about. Quite a stunning lady, actually.

 

She gracefully accepted Lucy’s offer.

 

“So tell me, what brings National City’s prettiest to be in its most romantic restaurant alone ? Date stand you up ?” Lucy slipped on the seat next to Alex, ordering her drink. “What will you be taking ?“

“Scotch.”

Lucy smiled, looking pleasantly surprised. “I like your style. Make it two and cancel the other. Thanks !” she added quickly before the bartender turned his back. “I’m Lucy, by the way.”

The introduction takes Alex by surprise. “Alex.”, she replies, still confused. She was about to declare her cover blown, and confront Lucy head on… but then Lucy smiled. An honest, genuine smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, Alex.”

 

\-------------------

 

Kara valsed in and out of the kitchen, Lena and Roulette’s appetizers in the hands. She made her way to their table, trying to grab a word or two of their conversation before they would stop talking, or change subject as she moved closer to their table. Thankfully, she had been able to slip a tiny mic under each of their plates, which would hopefully stay unnoticed.

 

She slipped away from the table, cheeks red again as she felt Lena’s eyes lingering on her back. She made her way out of the Luthor’s sight, and moved her hand up to her ear.

“Hey Winn, you getting a clear sound from the mics ?”

“Just give me a sec- yep ! Its perfect.”

“Good. What are they talking about ?”

“Well right now… murder. Roulette is going on a rant about how messy her lifestyle is. Now she’s asking Lena if there’s anyone specific she wants dead- god, who talks about that in a romantic restaurant ?”

 

Winn continued to describe the conversation as it went, James sometimes piping in to keep them updated on the Alex and Lucy front. Kara’s mind was slowly starting to drift away to her thesis, and how the information she was gathering could possibly impact it- but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

Kara spun around, and had the stranger pressed against the wall in an arm lock in the blink of an eye.

 

“Who the fuck- Mike ?” Kara let her grip go, taken aback by the sight of her ex, which was enough for him to break free of her hold and shove her off of him.

 

“God, what a way to greet your boyfriend,” he groaned, brushing off some dust from his wanna-be James Bond suit.

“ _Ex-_ boyfriend.”

“About that. Is there anyway you could reconsider this ?”

 

Kara was stunned silent. She had no idea how to react. One part of her couldn’t believe Mike would go as far as to stalk her and confront her while a major investigation was going on. The other part knew this to be completely in character of him.

She finally decided on an answer.

 

“Mike. I hope you’re aware I’m currently surveilling one of the country’s biggest criminals ? And that you are currently compromising our entire operation ?”

“Oh c’mon Kara, stop acting like you’re so great and all. You really think you’re the only one on the case ? Half of the people in this restaurant are spies !”

“Kara, is everything okay ?” Winn had stopped his ongoing narration of Lena and Roulette’s murder talk to turn his full attention to Kara.

“Yeah. It’s just Mike,” she answered, insisting on the “just”. He rolled his eyes, and Kara concealed a satisfied smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

 

Kara turned her attention back to Mike. His words had hurt, just like they always did. It took her some time to realise just how much of an asshole he was to her, and she hated herself for letting him walk all over her for so long. But she was finally ready to share a piece of her mind, and Kara doubted he was going to enjoy it.

 

“Okay, listen up you little shit.”

She had figured this was as good as any place to start. Mike looked her straight in the eyes, slightly losing his composure as Kara adopted her _just caught a bad guy pose_ , hands resting on her hips, daring him to defy her.

“During our entire relationship, you’ve treated me like trash, made me feel worthless, terrible, and you even had the nerve to blame it on me. The entire time we’ve been together, I’ve felt like the bad guy. But I’ve had enough of you, enough of this.” Mike was shrinking back, Kara moving closer, doing her best to tower over him. She wanted to make him feel small, just like he had made her feel.

“So now, when I tell you we’re done, I hope you know that I mean it.”

 

And on these words, Kara spun around and headed back into the main room. Her heart was throbbing- this had taken more courage than she’d like to admit.

 

“Damn Kara, remind me never to piss you off,” Winn said, impressed.

Kara chuckled, relaxing a bit. She did it. Hopefully, he wouldn’t dare to bother her anymore.

 

But as she stepped into the main hall, ready to go check on her target, a roar grew from behind her.

 

“Kara ! What the fuck do you think you’re doing !”

 

–------------------

 

Mike rushed in the room after Kara, grabbing her and flipping her around violently. Instantly the room fell silent. Alex’s heart skipped as she heard her sister’s surprised shout, and her hand slipped to the gun concealed in her jacket too fast for her to stop.

 

Unfortunately for her, this didn’t escape’s Lucy’s trained eye, who immediately recognized the movement for what it was. For the first time, she noticed the earwig in Alex’s ear as she turned her head away, looking out for whoever the waitress was. The pieces fell into place, and all of Lucy’s instincts were now screaming a single word : “trap”.

She had to get Lena out of there.

 

 

When she heard the shouting, Lena couldn’t help but turn around. _Please, anything to put an end to this miserable date._ She looked away from her date, Roulette stopping mid sentence as she recounted yet another business story which’s ultimate goal was to get info out of her.

When Lena saw some guy running and yelling after some girl, her first instinct was to reach for her gun and shoot him in the knee caps. Especially when she realized the girl he was harassing was her waitress, Claire.

When the man wouldn’t stop calling her Kara, rather then Claire, Lena was starting to feel a little giddy. The ruckus had plunged the guests in a silence, everyone taken aback by the quarrel, and Lena could feel that more then one pair of eyes were on her back, all of them more present now as she gained in awareness.

She looked across the room for Lucy, and the look they shared gave Lena the answer she was looking for : she had to get out of here.

 

It took Kara a second to get over the initial shock of the assault. He held her strong in his grip, yelling at her and calling her names ; but it didn’t last long. In a heartbeat, Kara had him lying on his back thanks to a classic judo move. If the room was silent before, everyone was now dead quiet.

Suddenly feeling a little self conscious, Kara straightened her back and awkwardly smiled to the table sitting closest to Mike’s stunned body, before disappearing into the kitchens.

 

\-------------------

 

Lena turned her attention back to Roulette. She had to find a way to escape, and fast. Sam had turned the emergency coms on, and was pressing her to find an escape plan ; but she had to do it without causing a scene, else it would give an excuse to whoever was spying on them to open fire.

 

“Veronica, I’m so sorry to interrupt you like this, but urgent business just came up- no, I can’t tell you what it is. It’s been fun though,” she tries as some sort of half-assed apology.

“Don’t bother Lena, we both know neither of us particularly enjoyed this evening.”

 

The comment made Lena blush a bit- she hadn’t meant to be rude about it, but Veronica didn’t seem to care.

 

“Well… I guess I’ll be on my way then,” Lena said as she stood up. She turned around and started making her way to the main exist, and made it up to the bar before hearing the sound of a gun cock.

 

“FBI ! Freeze !”

 

She turned around to face the guy, who turned out to be that rude man, who seemed to have just gotten up from his beating. At his words, countless other spies, rival criminals and mercenaries hidden around the restaurant all pulled their guns out.

 

For a moment, everyone was quiet, waiting for someone to make a move.

 

Lena ducked behind the bar. The restaurant erupted in a fight.

 

Escaping had just gotten a lot more complicated.

 

\-------------------

 

“Crickets- Alex, what do we do ?” Kara tried shouting over the sound of the gunshots. Because of Mike’s completely stupid intervention, a shooting war had begun between the criminals who had a deal to settle with the Luthors, and the various intelligence organisations who were fitting to capture Lena.

 

“God Kara please don’t scream in the coms,”

“Right, forgot about these, my bad. So whats our plan ?”

 

Alex evaluated her options. She was closest to the Luthor, being right in front of the bar she had jumped back to- but making a move right now was too risky, especially with her squad divided like that. Kara was still back in the kitchen, hiding behind the big metal doors, while James had taken refuge outside.

This was bad.

“Winn, whats our status ?”

“Police is sending reinforcements, so that should settle the gun fight ; but I found another line I’m trying to hack into -not an easy thing, damn that guy is good- anyway, I pulled out the blueprints of the restaurant and there’s a way the three of you could group up where Kara is.”

“Okay, lets do that, we’ll discuss the plan later. Winn, take the lead.”

 

Alex and James went and made their way to Kara. Meanwhile, still crouching behind the bar, Lena was in intense communication with Sam and Lucy, the three of them trying to figure some way out. The main entrance was surrounded by cops ; heck, they were all surrounded by cops.

 

“Wait wait wait- Lena, I think I found one ! No cameras too, Lucy will be able to come pic you up.”

“Finally good news,” Lena retorted, still kneeling behind the bar.

“Don’t celebrate too soon- your only way out is on the other side of the room.”

 

Great. She had to cross the fucking gunfight.

“Well, if its the only way-” she pulled off the jacket of her suit, deciding to keep her tight vest -after all, it was one of her favorites-, before rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

“Here goes nothing,” and she stood up.

“Lena- Lena what are you doing oh god put the table down Lena you’re going to hurt yourself- No ! No no no you can’t just run across the room- oh my god she’s doing it. Lucy do you see that she’s doing it...”

 

And Lena was, indeed, doing it. She made her way across the room, lifting table and chairs, rolling and jumping around as she ran across the room, trying to make it safely to her goal. Just as she did, police reinforcements came bursting in, finally putting an end to the never ending gun-fire.

 

“Where to now Sam ?”

“Take a left, and go down the hall next to the kitchen. You see the one ?”

“Yep.”

“Good. You’re gonna be out of reach from my coms, but the exit will be easy to find. Lucy and I will be waiting for you outside.”

“And try not to do something like that again- Sam nearly died, she was so anxious,” Lucy adds, laughing.

Lena made a small smile. “I’ll try not too. See you guys later,” she said before taking her leave.

 

She stepped down the hallway, leaving the police and ruckus behind as she disappeared in the shadows. Right as Lena was out of sight, the kitchen door creaked open, and Kara, James and Alex slipped outside.

“I see the fight’s been handled,” James remarks as he relaxes his grip on his gun.

“Thats good. Means we can focus on finding Lena,” Alex replies. “James, you cover the second and third floor, Kara, take care of that corridor down over there. I’ll go speak to the cops, see if I can co-ordinate anything in case one of you two finds her. Winn?”

“Yep still here!”

“If you see anything suspicious, tell me.”

“You got it capt’n-”

Alex smiles, and rests her hands on her hips. “Okay team, we got this. Lets do it.”

 

Kara forced out a smile. The three nod, and make their separate ways. Venturing into the dark corridor, Kara finds herself to be quite nervous. Part of her wants to find Lena Luthor more then anything else: get the chance to talk to her, maybe even arrest her- make her cousin proud. But the rest of her is absolutely terrified. Her palms are sweaty, and she finds herself facing some stairs leading down to some kind of underground warehouse.

The temperature dropped as she walked down the stairs. Finally, she made it to the bottom. The corridor lead to an incredibly big room, filled with boxes towering over Kara as she made her way through the maze.

 

The silence was deafening. It made her skin crawl. The strong contrast between the noisy ambiance she had bathed in during the entire evening and the heavy silence that ruled this room made it hard for her to focus. Ever creak made Kara jump.

She brought her hand to her earwig, wanting to message Winn to make her feel a little less alone. But when she called, her only answer was crackling white noise.

 

Suddenly, Kara spotted a door. Finally, a way out of here. She started to jog had someone else been in here, she’d certainly have heard them. The exist was closing in, and Kara could already feel herself breath more easily-

The force of the collision made her fall on the floor.

 

“Oh god I’m so sorry-” Kara blurted, pushing herself back up.

“Don’t apologise, its really not your fault-” Lena replied, turning to face whoever it was she bumped into.

 

For the second time this evening, Lena and Kara locked eyes. Their hands reached for their guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, any feedback, reviews and comments are welcomed! You can also find me on tumblr at [kryptits](kryptits.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked this chapter ! They always make my day ❤


End file.
